Kiba's Last Farewell
by Kiba Fenrisulfur
Summary: The last goodbye of a woman who has fought for others only to have her life cut short.


In a dark room a girl hangs suspended from the ceiling. Her legs are chained to the ground and her arms are chained above her head. Blood covers her form and distorts her features as it drips down to pool beneath her and the chains beneath her legs are already coated in blood. She has at least twenty swords sticking out of her back as she breathes raggedly. If someone was to get closer to her they would be able to see tears falling down her face and mixing with the blood beneath her. Her form shakes as she cries and she starts to speak to the empty room.

"I'm sorry love. I wasn't strong enough to make it back to you. I made a promise to you and I couldn't keep it for you… You were my whole world and I loved you with every fiber of my being, but I-I can't keep going. I-I've lost so much blood and been through so much pain that I can barely picture your face… You'll probably hate me when you find me here, but it won't matter…. I know you're coming for me, but I won't be here to see you this time."

The person whispers as she shakes with grief and regret. The tears keep falling as she shakes and sobs. She shakes for a few moments before turning her face towards the ceiling and the only light source in the room of a small window in the ceiling. Her once bright and vibrant red eyes are dull and lifeless like she's finally given up the fight. She stares upwards as she starts to whisper again.

"I think that what I'm going to miss the most is going to be you… There are so many things that I regret about this situation… I regret that I'll never get to see your beautiful face… Or hear your wonderful beautiful laugh… Or hold you in my arms… Or feel your loving touch… Or kiss you the way we used to… I'm so sorry my lovely Love Goddess… You were, no you still are and always will be my whole world… Someday we'll meet again even if it takes a millennium… I'll never forget you or stop loving you no matter how many times I die and am reborn after this…. I pray that you keep living not only for me, but for our daughter and all the other people that love and care for you…"

The woman keeps whispering as she looks upwards for a few more moments before bowing her head in defeat. Her tears keep falling as she takes a shaky breath and she feels her heart slow. She coughs and blood spurts from her mouth and falls to the floor. Her breathing becomes heavier as her eyes get heavier.

"This is it… This is goodbye for now Serenity… I know you'll never know what I've said, but I needed to hear them… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to come back to you… I… will… always… love… you…. Serenity," the woman whispers hoarsely. She coughs again and her body shakes as she smiles and her eyes slide closed. Her heart slows and she takes one more shaky breath before she goes completely still and her heart beats for the final time.

A few months later and a grave has been erected for the woman in a crypt. The grave sits beside three others that look fairly new as well. A statue stands behind the graves and depicts four women three of them stand tall and proud and the four crouches down on all fours in front of them. In the middle stands a woman who looks exactly like the once bound woman and she has a smile on her face. On the right of the woman is a girl who looks just like the woman, but this one has a pair of wings and a thick tail with spines of a dragon on it and two horns curl out and away from the woman's head to point at the entrance to the crypt directly across from the statue.

On the left is another woman who has a thin arrow headed tail and a pair of demon wings. This woman has scales on her legs, arms and breasts that give her another worldly appearance. The scales seem to shimmer and shine with life even though it is just a statue. At the feet of the three women is another woman who crouches in front of them on all fours. This woman has thirteen wolf tails sprouting from just about the end of her spine each built from a different material to represent the elements that the tails controlled in life.

The first tail is built from soft, light brown colored sandstone to represent the sand it once used in battle. The second is of a green material that seems to move and represents the wind it once used to fight. The third is a deep blue color that represents the water that once flowed forth from it. The fourth is a dark brown that represents the boulders and earth that once shielded the girl from harm. The fifth is a clear case that has electricity flowing through it to represent the lightning once used to strike down enemies. The sixth is also a clear case that has a bubbling liquid in it to represent the acid that burned and ate away at enemies. The seventh is a light blue sapphire that looks like the color of the sky that once healed the wounds of the innocent. The eighth is made from a sturdy iron to represent the strength of the women depicted in the statue. The ninth is an orange that seems to flicker and burn like the fires it once spewed forth to protect others. The tenth is deep black obsidian to represent the killing blow it would deal to those that kept pushing long after they were defeated. The eleventh is made of moonstone and glows softly when moonlight hits it from a small window designed to only open at night. The twelfth is made from a never melting ice to represent the ice once used to immobilize enemies. Finally the thirteenth tail is made from a black onyx to represent the darkness that was hidden behind the kind hearts of the women.

At the bottom of the statue are four names that speak more about the women than someone who has not met them realized. The names go along with the position of the women in the statue. On the right hand side the name plate reads, Kitora Okami A.K.A. The Demoness with an Angel's Heart. On the left hand side the name plate reads, Kira Fenrisúlfur A.K.A. The Dragon Who Was More Angel than Dragon. Slightly below these is another name plate that reads, Difenda Fenrisúlfur A.K.A. The Wolf Who Protected Others before Herself. Finally a little above these three names is another plate that has been outlined with black diamonds and rubies. It reads as follows, Kiba Ulrika Fenrisúlfur A.K.A. The Dragon Queen Who Loved Others More than Her Own Wellbeing.

The four gravestones sit in the order that follows, Kiba, Kira, Kitora, and finally Difenda. On Kiba's gravestone it reads, "Here lays a woman who never put herself before others. She would gladly have given her life to protect the people she loved and for anyone she thought was worthy of it. She was taken from this cruel world long before her time should have come. In life she never put herself before someone else and took many wounds in battle to save someone else from harm. She will always be remembered as the Dragon Queen who was more loving than any Queen before her. She left behind a loving wife and daughter who will never forget the joy she brought to them and so many others. Her only wish in life was to be loved and accepted for who she was and even though she had only been here for a short time she once told me that she had finally found what she had spent her whole life looking for. She may have died, but she will live on in the people whose lives she touched and the people she loved. May she live her next life in peace and without the pain and strife that seems to constantly follow her where ever she goes."

On Kira's gravestone it reads as follows, "Here lays a dragon of immeasurable strength and courage. The only thing she wanted was to be loved and cared for rather than hated and treated like an animal. She left behind a loving girlfriend who made her horrible and miserable life worth every pain filled second she lived through. She always did whatever she could to keep her sisters and loved ones safe from harm. She was taken from this world when she was used as leverage over her sister. She refused to accept that she would hurt her loved ones like that and took her own life in hopes of saving her sisters from suffering the same fate she did. Although her efforts were in vain her sacrifice helped save many people from suffering through the torture she had to go through. She will always be remembered as the Dragon who loved the Cat and fought tooth and nail to the bitter end of her life. May she finally find the peace she looked for in her next life even though she will be leaving the woman of her dreams and desires behind."

On Kitora's grave it reads as follows, "Here lays a Demoness who suffered more than she ever let anyone know. She lost everything as a child, was hated by her own mother, disowned, and beaten just for being alive, but she pushed on and kept going when other Demoness's would have given up and let their lives be consumed by those stronger than they were. She was far more like an Angel than a Demon and showed this by fighting to protect others rather than to just kill them. She left behind the Angel of her dreams when she gave her life to try and give her family the advantage over their enemy. Although her sacrifice too was in vain she saved many others from following in her footsteps. May she find the happiness she craved and fought tooth and nail to return to when she was alive."

On Difenda's grave it reads as follows, Here lays a Wolf Demon who would always fight tooth and nail to protect those that could not protect themselves. She never once stopped fighting even when she was chained and bound she fought on until her body gave out and shut down from the strain she put on it. Even in death she kept her promise to her loved ones by taking the man who had ruined their lives with her to the grave. She was able to save many people even though she failed to save her family. She left behind a loving mate who she said gave her a reason to live and fight. She may have died, but her legacy of protection and love will always live on in the people she saved and the lives she touched. May she find her peace and happiness in her next life. ("Here lays a Wolf Demon who would always fight tooth and nail to protect those that could not protect themselves. She never once stopped fighting even when she was chained and bound she fought on until her body gave out and shut down from the strain she put on it. Even in death she kept her promise to her loved ones by taking the man who had ruined their lives with her to the grave. She was able to save many people even though she failed to save her family. She left behind a loving mate who she said gave her a reason to live and fight. She may have died, but her legacy of protection and love will always live on in the people she saved and the lives she touched. May she find her peace and happiness in her next life.")

A single cloaked figure looks at the graves and nods in satisfaction before turning her back on the graves and walking out. As the door to the crypt slams shut the four women depicted in the statue appear and place a hand on their respective grave. Tears fall and they smile at each other before walking into a light and disappearing together. The statue stands altered and now all the women smile happily. The bottom of the statue has now been altered as well.

The bottom of the statue now reads as follows, "These woman once treated like monsters were more angelic than anyone ever believed. They never gave up until the bitter end and even then they still managed to take their killer to the grave with them. May they always be remembered as the demons that had an angel's heart. Thank you for everything our Angels. We will always watch over you."


End file.
